Seraph
Appearance Their forms are bound to suits of armour, but the glow from their bodies leak out of every possible gap in the armour, renminding on lookerswhat they are underneath, though this is not intentional. Despite the icy tempretatures their armour holds on "reality" do not become weak in the extreme cold, making their metal bodies valuable for hunters. Behaviour Mysterious and despite their name and appearance as cold as the domain they hail from, s are heartless and selfish creatures who, despite living in the place place as many others from their own race, do not seem to co operate with each other. Since their buildings are made ina way that light shines through indefinately, they do not crib about others building their ice homes on top of anothers and their "cities" (if you would call them that) tower into the sky with no definate structure. The strongest individuals end up closer to the top of the pile of homes while the others often remain trapped in their homes due to being bound to their bodies. Its only when the structure crumbles that they may possible be freed (or if their armour is destroyed in the process, klled and move onto the next life). However, afterwards they will resumble their tower building as normal despite the mishap over their previous collasp. It is unknown what causes some individuals to leave, breaking this cycle. Language They speak in a tongue that no one else but other members of their race will understand, their words pierce the air almost like glass and spliter and fragment as they speak. They can learn the tongue of other races but are often hrd to decipher. Inhabbitant Since they are beings of light they prefer to be in places where the sun does not set, leding them to inhabbit the icy north where a single day may last for months. Due to the properties of ice, which when formed slowly allow for no impurities, their buildings are formed from layers of rock that take centuries to adjust and meld into place. This allows them to be in direct contact with the sunlight every moment of the day. History s, are beings who get their name based on the fact they are beings made up of light. Since they were made the same time as the shadow race, whom had been dubbed Oni, their name was a given to them to act as a statement of contrast. They were a experiment with form much like the Oni, though one that went horribly wrong since unlike the Oni they refused to spread out and populate the world. However, since few races could inhabbit the icy north without any troubles, the Seraphs were allowed to stay. Design Seraphs are spellcasters mainly and have strong intelligence and agility, but low wisdom and strength. With 90 points to spare they can still have their states evened out to make them more flexiable Developement Strengths s can use two of the following states; Weaknesses s can have any single trait of the following weaknesses; Abilities s will be able to choose two of these abilities, to be used once a day; *'Blinding light'; every time a member of the opposing party attacks, roll a die, on the event of a 1, they miss. On the event of a 6 they inflict damage to another member of their party. *'Warming glow'; The seraph's body glows and lights up the area with a warm aura. While in effect, anything thast costs SP has its cost cut by 50% (on odd numbers roll up by 1 cost before dividing) for the party. *'Solid light'; The seraph charges up a beam, while in charging the seraph cannot attack. If the seraph attacks, he does X amount of damag to a single foe, where X is the strength of the seraphs intelligence x the number of turns used to charge the attack. This attack does not suffer from any battle reductions. Pre-Mades The following are Examples of pre-made s the player can use for creating their characters from; *''Special note; Due to the nature of this race, the word "he" is a general role being used to make it easier to edit and use, s are one of the races who lack genders and therefore are more "it" then "he". '' Spec Spec preferred to channel himself towards his races strong points, making a spell caster who enjoys hit and run tactics. Spec left his home to find another, tired of the constant fighting over space with his fellows and after being trapped in his home for more then 500 years, was glad to be able to walk in the day he could see. In life he was a simple man with few cares who landed himself in trouble with the wrong people and ended being blamed for a crime they committed. Unable to prove himself innocent he had to accept his punishment and persue his end with dignity. It seems to be this experience of betrayal that mde him leave his home so suddenly, seeking out company which was fairer. *abilities; Blinding light, Solid light. *''Comment; Spec is typically what Seraphs are all about, Casting spells and being able to retract quickly away from trouble. His racial abilties are also aimed at this particular tacic, after blinding the foe, you can turn around and hit them with a nasty large lump of damage. '' Aura Aura left his homeland to seek out new forms of light, to look over mountains and see different shades of yellow, orange, red and pink. To capture this beauty in his memories. But also to see the dimmness of the name and feel what darkness was. This led to Aura becoming much wiser then most others of his race. Aura was a criminal in life who swore if he had a second chance he would leave a straight and honest path. Even though his body tells him to go to the forzen North, through will power alone he managaes to resist the urge and continue on his never ending journey. *Abilities; Blinding Light, Warming Glow *''Comment; Aura's spec renders him favouring spell casting and gives him resistance to spells allowing to go head to head with other spell casters more safely then most other members of his race. With the ability to blind his foes, he also has a chance to easily dominate a party and using "Warming glow", he can dish out the spells a lot more often then you expect.'' Baron Baron, so called because his physical strength added in pulling his own weight in his homelands and at one stage had the largest complex, is a who left his home for greedy purposes, to find a place where he could build a new home without competition and fear of loosing his place and ranking in his race. Baron was a crime lord in real life, owing to his desire for power and his selfish tendacies. He looks out for no. 1 and doesn't care about others, though will haveothers around simply for protection. If Serepahs were given their name after Angels, then Baron is proof that just becausea race has a name from beings of virtue, that doesn't mean the race has an idea what valor is. *Abilities; Warming glow, Solid Light *'' Comment; Baron is a heavy hitting, not as heavy as of a hitter as the Golem "Mountain", but when he hits it still hurts. He, however, has sacrificed the chance to develope their races speciality as a hit and run spell caster. If he fails he falls back onto his spells in an attempt to deal out damage, using Warming Light to carry him and if all else fails, smack them with solid light.'' Category:Race